A Dog's LIfe
by SkyWolf
Summary: Inuyasha can turn into a dog at will, and when he get's injured in that form guess who saves him! (InuKag MirSan) AU Rated PG13 for swearing and miroku's um, mirokuness. . R&R Please!
1. Chap 1: Meeting the Canine

Hi, I hope you like my new story. Please review for this. I would really love that. Well, here's the story.  
  
A Dog's Life  
  
By: Ryngrl5  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome stretched, looking around her. Today was her first day of 10th grade, and she was already sick of it. She was in her second to last period, and she was thinking about skipping last period. 'I hate school. I don't know why I even came today.' She thought.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, are you even paying attention?" Asked the teacher, glaring down at Kagome.  
  
Kagome reached up to her ears and took off her head phones. "Did you say something?" She asked, not really caring.  
  
"I asked if you were paying attention, which you obviously weren't. I hope you learn some manners before we start school for real, or I will be forced to send you to the principal's office." The teacher said, turning sharply on her heal and stomping back to the front of the room.  
  
"Yea, whatever." Kagome mumbled, putting her headphones back on.  
  
Ten minutes later the bell rang, and Kagome was the first to leave the room. 'Now I have English with Ms. Ayumi. God I hope she doesn't suck.' Kagome thought, walking in to the classroom.  
  
The first thing the teacher said after the bell rang was, "I bet half of you are thinking 'What the hell am I doing here?' right? Well you're here because you're forced to be and we all know it. I also know that you've had the same lecture in each class, so I'm just going to say that I don't like cheaters, and we will be starting a review of everything tomorrow. You have the rest of class to do whatever you want." She said, then sat down at her desk to do something at her computer.  
  
Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head. She had never had a teacher who would do that. 'So she doesn't suck!' Kagome thought. For the rest of class she just listened to music and read a book.  
  
Finally the bell rang and everyone sprinted out of the room. Kagome headed straight for her car and drove home. She had to finish unpacking her things; she hadn't had time to since her move. It had only been three days since she moved to her new house.  
  
She entered the house and saw just how empty it was. It was hard pretending to have a mother, you always had to lie. Her mother had die along with her father and brother three years ago in a car accident. She had to live with a foster family for a while, but they were abusive. Kagome ran away and moved around to make sure they couldn't find her. This was the fifth place she went, and the last. She was going to stay here until high school was over.  
  
It took her three hours to unpack most of her stuff. When she was done she was extremely tired. Dragging herself into the shower she tried to wake up. She still had to go to work, and she would be there all night. God how she hated work......  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"Would you like fries with that?" asked Kagome with a fake smile on her face. 'I hate McDonalds, this place sucks!' Kagome thought angrily. 'Damn bills, a hate the world!'  
  
Her only choice for a job was to work here, and she didn't like it. She had worked at to many fast food places to mention, and she was going to kill the next person who said she was a wonderful employee. She was also going to kill the manager, who kept on saying she was a very cheerful girl.  
  
In the back on the grill was another person her age. He had been working here to help raise money for his family and he was actually nice. Kagome thought he was kind of creepy, but other then that he was ok.  
  
"Houjou, would you get me a number five with a sprite please?" Kagome yelled back, and then turned back to the customer. He had long hair pulled back into a ponytail which made him look very much like a girl.  
  
"Well, how long have you been working here?" the man asked.  
  
"This is only my second day." Kagome answered not even looking at him.  
  
"Hey, don't you go to my school? Yea, you were the girl the teacher yelled at today for listening to music in class." The guy said a spark of recognition in his eyes.  
  
"Yup that would be me. I'm Kagome, what's your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm Kouga, and I liked how you told off the teacher." Kouga praised.  
  
"I didn't tell off the teacher, I just ignored her." Kagome answered. 'Where the hell is that order?' Kagome thought, glancing back at Houjou.  
  
"Here we go Kagome." Houjou said, passing her the order.  
  
"Thanks Houjou. Here you go Kouga. See you in school tomorrow." Kagome said, giving him the order.  
  
"Sure, bye." Kouga said, heading back out the door.  
  
Kagome glanced around the empty McDonalds. It was around 11 now and she was about ready for a break. She was going to be here till midnight, and she wanted some food before that. "Hey Houjou can I have something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, here you go." Houjou said, passing her a bag with fries and nuggets.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said, going outside. Looking around she shuddered. 'Something doesn't feel right.' She thought, trying to find the source of her discomfort. That's when she noticed the giant white thing laying in a dark ally.  
  
Kagome rushed over to it and tried to see what it was. She gasped when she saw what it was. It was a giant white dog. She turned him over and saw a long gash running along his stomach. Kagome ran back inside and yelled at Houjou that she was having a personal problem and had to leave early. After getting her approval from him she ran to her car and pulled up next to the ally. Then she pulled the dog into the back seat of her car and rushed home. The second they were both inside she boiled water and placed the dog on a blanket to keep blood off of her floor.  
  
It took her until 1:30 in the morning, but she finally got all of his wounds bandaged. After all of that she dropped into bed and just passed out. Maybe if she had stayed awake a little longer she would have noticed that the dog she had taken in had an intelligent gleam in his golden eyes, or that his wounds didn't look as bad as they originally were.  
  
The next Morning  
  
Kagome woke up to the feeling of a cold nose in her hand. She looked to the side of her bed and saw the dog sitting there, looking at her then the clock. Kagome looked up the clock to see what the matter was and saw that it was already 7:45. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She yelled, hopping out of bed to rush into the bathroom.  
  
The dog just sat there with a doggy grin on his face, laughing at the way the girl worried so much about school. Minutes later she came out and rushed to grab her stuff, then flew out the front door.  
  
'Well, I better be going too.' The dog thought, his grin getting wider. Seconds later a teenage boy left threw the same door Kagome had gone threw only minutes before.  
  
Kagome leaned against the back wall, watching everyone around her. The day was about to start and she had just bade it in time.  
  
"Everyone settle down." yelled the teacher as he entered the room. Everyone stopped talking and went to their seats.  
  
Kagome leaned back in her seat and doodled in her notebook, totally ignoring the teacher. The banging of the door brought her eyes to the front, and stander there was a worn out teenager holding out a piece of paper.  
  
Students, it seems that we have a new student. His name is Inuyasha, would you like to say something about yourself?" the teacher asked.  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head and headed toward Kagome. Sitting down next to her he just glared at the teacher, daring him to tell him otherwise. The teacher didn't take that dare.  
  
"You knew here too?" Kagome asked, glancing at him.  
  
"Yea I just got here last night." Inuyasha answered, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed for the first time that his eyes were a rich golden color, and how his hair color reminded her of silver. "Is your hair naturally that color?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and answered, "Yes, and before you ask my eyes are naturally gold too."  
  
Kagome grinned and nodded. For the next twenty minutes they talked about just about everything, that is before the teacher had to butt in. "Kagome, Inuyasha, stop talking!" The teacher said. Steam seemed to roll off of him when he saw them ignore him. "Kagome! Answer the question on the board." The teacher yelled, getting both of their attentions.  
  
Kagome started at the sound of the teacher yelling for her to answer the question. She glanced up at the board and smiled smugly. 'This question is easy; math always was my best subject.' Kagome thought. "The answer is 4b." she answered in a bored tone.  
  
The teacher looked shocked. "Y-you worked it out on you paper right?" he asked, hoping the answer was yes.  
  
"No, and you can check." Kagome said, and then turned back to Inuyasha. "As I was saying...."  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, out in the hallway!" The teacher yelled, kicking them out.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and started to crack up. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"We just got kicked out to of our class within the first week of school! We really are pathetic!" Kagome giggled out.  
  
"Thank you, I love being called pathetic." Inuyasha said dryly.  
  
"Well, we are! We can't even stay in class for a week with out getting in trouble. It was only a day for you!" Kagome still couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly and glanced down at her. 'She looks beautiful when she laughs. She must have had a lot of friends before she moved away. Or maybe not, I don't remember any parents coming to her house last night.' Inuyasha thought, still smiling slightly.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha threw her bangs, and got a shock of familiarity. 'Who does he remind me off?' Kagome thought, glancing up at him again. 'Oh who cares, he is HOT. I wonder how he got that hair and eye color?'  
  
Kagome leaned back against the wall and waited for Inuyasha to sit next to her. When he did Kagome asked, "What's your schedule?"  
  
Inuyasha fished inside his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. When he handed it to her she noticed that had a list of his classes on it. Kagome could have sworn her jaw hit the ground after reading it. "We have ALL the same classes!" She exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I guess they like to keep new kids together." Inuyasha said, smiling a secretive little smile.  
  
"Ok, that is weird. Whatever, well that's the bell, let's go to biology." Kagome said, helping Inuyasha stand up.  
  
Walking threw the crowded halls they finally found the room they were looking for. They went straight to the back and shared the table in the corner.  
  
The teacher walked into the room and said, "Ok, class today we will be mixing together different chemicals to see their reactions. The chemicals you want are on you table, mix two together at a time and write down the reaction the have. Get started, I will be back in half an hour." With that he walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome smiled evilly at Inuyasha. "You know how he said to mix TWO chemicals together?"  
  
"Yes." He answered suspiciously.  
  
"Well that's because if you mix any three together an explosion will happen." Kagome's grin grew as she saw Inuyasha also smile.  
  
They mixed two chemicals together and watched as it started to bubble. Tight before she was about to mix in the third chemical and run Kagome felt a hand tap her shoulder. Sighing Kagome put down the vial and turned to wee who it was.  
  
"Hey Kagome, remember me Kouga?" Kouga asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Yea, I remember you from work. Do you mind if we talk later? I have something I'm trying to do right now." Kagome said, turning back to the table.  
  
"Well I just wanted to ask you something." Kouga said sweetly.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked without turning to look at him.  
  
"Do you want to be my women?" Kouga asked, his tone showing that her expected a yes.  
  
Kagome turned a bright red from anger. 'He is going to pay for that.' She thought, planning out how to kill him. Before she did anything she heard a crash sound and saw Kouga knocked out on the floor. "What was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He pissed me off." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome just then noticed Inuyasha standing next to her. She just laughed and added the third chemical. Inuyasha pulled her away before it exploded and they ran out of the room. Closing the door behind them they heard a boom and girls screaming. Someone pulled the fire alarm and everyone left quickly.  
  
After waiting for ten minutes, an announcement was made telling everyone that school would be canceled today and tomorrow. Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel proud. It wasn't even noon and they had already gotten everyone out of school. This was going to be a great school year. 


	2. Chap 2: Video Games and explainations

A Dog's Life  
  
By: Ryngrl5  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So, do you want to hang out for a while?" Kagome asked, not wanting to go home just yet.  
  
"Sure, what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well I heard they had a great arcade in the center of town. We could go there." Kagome suggested, knowing no boy could resist video games.  
  
"AWESOME!" Inuyasha yelled, almost glowing with joy.  
  
'He looks like a three year old given a years supply of candy.' Kagome thought, smiling. "Ok, let's go then."  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We can go in my car. It's over in the parking lot." Kagome answered while walking in the direction of her car.  
  
"'Kay." Inuyasha said, following her.  
  
When they got to the arcade they looked like they had going into shock. They quickly snapped out of it and rushed around, playing any game they could. They sometimes played together or apart. They were having so much fun that they didn't even realize how long they were there until it was almost 6 p.m. They decided to go get something to eat.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well I work at a McDonalds only a little ways away. We could go there." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha said, climbing into her car.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot and went into the fast food restaurant. Kagome headed straight behind the counter and asked Inuyasha what he wanted. Inuyasha answered while laughing at the look on the counter worker's face.  
  
"I work here." Kagome said simply then continued to get there food and paid.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha said, then walked over to a table and sat across from Kagome. "So you work here?"  
  
"Yea, it sucks. I only work here because I need the money." Kagome answered.  
  
"Why would you need the money?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome sighed and wondered why she was going to tell him. "Do you swear to never tell anyone?" Kagome asked in a serious tone.  
  
Inuyasha got that she was serious right away and answered. "I swear, don't worry I won't tell."  
  
Kagome nodded then turned her head down so he couldn't see the pain in her eyes. "Well a while ago my whole family got into an accident and they all.....died. I only survived because I wasn't with them. After that I was sent to a foster home. They were abusive so I decided to run away. Every six months or so I would move to a new city so no one would find me. Now I'm here to stay, this is the last place I'm going to. I have to work here to pay for the apartment I'm living in." Kagome was on the verge of tears. 'Damn, why did I have to tell him? Now I'm going to cry.'  
  
While Kagome talked Inuyasha felt worse and worse about asking. He could smell the salty tears that he new must be running down her face. Before he knew what happened he had his arms around Kagome and she was crying into his shoulder. 'Now how did I get here?" he wondered, not really caring that he had.  
  
They stayed like that for a couple minutes before Kagome pulled away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry." Kagome whispered, feeling bad for ruining there good time.  
  
"It's ok. It helps to cry. I also lost my parents, now I only have my older half brother, and he doesn't like me that much." Inuyasha said, knowing just how she felt.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing here?" yelled a voice from behind them.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome turned around to see a girl from her old school dragging a boy behind her. "Sango? Miroku? Why are you here???? I live here!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Well," Sango said when they reached her, "they found out about Mirkoku and we decided to take him in. then we moved here."  
  
"Ok, this could be bad......" Kagome said nervously.  
  
"I feel so loved." Miroku muttered.  
  
"Oh no, not you, I'm just think that if they caught you then what about me? What if they call my house to talk to my 'mother' and she's not ever there? I don't think they're that stupid." Kagome ranted, tears starting to fall again.  
  
Inuyasha once again found himself hugging her, "Don't worry, no one's going to find out. This guy probably told on purpose so he could live with the girl. If you have to you can live with me and my half-brother." Inuyasha offered, desperate. (a/n I love foreshadowing)  
  
Kagome calmed down and smiled at Inuyasha. "Ok, thanks." Then she rounded on Miroku, "did you turn yourself in on purpose?"  
  
"It was all Sango's idea! When her parents said they were going to move, we told them and planed it." Miroku told them.  
  
"Oh." Was all Kagome could say.  
  
"Kagome, who is this?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow at their position. (a/n Inu still had his arm around her, and she was leaning against him.)  
  
Inuyasha didn't move, but Kagome started to blush. "I'm Inuyasha, who are you?" Inuyasha asked calmly.  
  
"I'm Sango, and this is Miroku. We've known each other for years." Sango answered.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and let go of Kagome. Miroku and Sango didn't say anything, but smiled at each other knowingly. "So, this is where you ended up. I can't believe we all moved here!" Sango said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, where do you guys live?" Kagome asked. When Sango told her she looked very happy. "You live three houses down from me!"  
  
"That's cool. What about you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I love with my brother in the apartment building around the corner." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Well, do you guys have a ride home?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nope, we got dropped off by Sango's mom while she went shopping." Miroku answered.  
  
"Well do you want me to give you a ride?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Sure, we can catch up!" Sango said, dragging Kagome toward the parking lot. The all got into the car and Kagome and Sango chatted away. Inuyasha glared at Miroku, and Miroku smiled slightly at Sango.  
  
'She has very odd friends.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
) ()  
  
'Home, finally!' Kagome thought, opening her door. She had just finished talking with Sango for an hour, and she had to go to work in an hour. 'Well I guess I'll take a half hour nape.' With that thought she walked into her room and switched on the light.  
  
Kagome's eye's widened when she realized what she had forgotten. "OMG I am so sorry! I completely forgot!" She gasped, rushing to the bed to check on the dog. The dog just sat there with a doggie grin on his face, watching as she ran around getting fresh bandages and tries to make him comfortable.  
  
Kagome slowly removed the bandage, trying not to tug on the wound. It took her a while, but she finally got it off. When she did she sighed with relief. "This looks better then I thought it would. You must have just bleed a lot." Kagome said, look at the almost healed wound.  
  
The dog just smiled and laid down, looking her straight in the eyes. Kagome felt like she couldn't move, she was frozen where she stood. She shook her head and walked into the living room. 'Hmm, who does he remind me off?' Kagome thought, raking her mind for the answer. An image of Inuyasha popped into her mind. 'That's it! They both have the same eye color and Inuyasha's hair is the same color as the dog's fur!'  
  
Kagome turned around to see the dog standing right behind her. "I think I should call you something other then dog." Kagome said thoughtfully. "How about Inuyasha, you do look like him." Kagome looked down for approval. The dog's tail wagged and Kagome took that as a yes. "Well Inuyasha I'll see you later, I have to go to work." Kagome walked out and locked the door behind her.  
  
) ()  
  
Hey, I hope you liked this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews, here are the responses.  
  
FieryDemonFox- thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
SilverTears15- I'm glad you thought it was funny! This chapter might not have been as funny, but I hope you liked it anyway!  
  
CriystalTears- I hope this chapter explained your question. It should have..... 


	3. Chap 3: Dog's aren't always what they se...

A Dog's Life By: Ryngrl5  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome sighed with relief when she saw the time. She only had 15 more minutes to go! 'I can't wait to get home!' Kagome thought, glaring at the evil clock that seemed to be going backwards.  
  
CLACK CLACK  
  
"Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" Kagome asked without looking up.  
  
"I want to know if you'll be my women." Kouga asked.  
  
"Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, startled.  
  
"I came here so that bastard wouldn't interrupt us." Kouga said, grinning at her. "Now you can answer my question without dog-turd getting in the way."  
  
Kagome was livid. 'How dare he call Inuyasha names! He doesn't even know Inuyasha!' she thought, ready to kill him. Kouga though did not get the fact that she was angry and continued to saw all this shit about Inuyasha.  
  
"Kouga, SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled, startling him. "I don't want to go out with you, so don't you ever talk to me again! Never say anything bad about Inuyasha to me either, he's a better person then you!"  
  
Kouga just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Well, my shifts over, bye!" Kagome ground out, leaving Kouga behind.  
  
Getting into her car Kagome tried not to kill the steering wheel. 'How dare he sat that about Inuyasha? That was definitely not called for! But I do wonder where he got dog-turd.....'  
  
She was till muttering death threats toward Kouga when she walked into her house. The second after she got into her house a white furball had tackled her to the ground. "Well it's nice to see you Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed. "Kouga's a jerk! He came in to corner me when he knew Inuyasha wouldn't be there! Then he thought I would go out with him and he was calling Inuyasha names! I sorta blew up at him." Kagome ranted, still angry. "Well at least I won't see him unti the day after tomorrow because Inuyasha and I blew up the science lab. That was fun."  
  
Inuyasha barked at that and Kagome could have sworn she heard him growl every time she said Kouga. She sighed and got up. She quickly got ready for bed. Climbing into bed she felt Inuyasha climb on next to her. "Good nght Inuyasha. "Kagome muttered. Her only answer was a bark.  
  
) ()  
  
Kagome slowly drifted toward conciseness, her mind slightly foggy from sleep. She glanced over at the digital clock next to her bed and wondered why she was awake at 2:27 a.m. as her mind started to clear she wondered what the pressure around her waist was. 'It feels like an arm....OMG!' he thought. She slowly turned around to see someone lying next to her. "AH!" she screamed, trying to get away. Her attempts got her a ruff landing on the floor and a sore butt.  
  
"Huh?" The bundle asked.  
  
Kagome jumped up and turned on the light. She gaped at the boy infront of her and started to turn red from anger. "INUYASHA! What are you doing here? You scared me half to death!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha lifted up his head and groggily looked around. "To sleepy, answer questions in morning." he muttered.  
  
"Fine, but I'm sleeping down here." Kagome huffed. She got a pillow and lay down on the floor.  
  
"Oh just get up here. You'll just complain your back hurts in the morning. Besides, it's cold." Inuyasha said, pulling her back onto the bed. He put his arm around her waist and pulled the blanket over them both. "See now you won't be cold." He whispered in her ear. Kagome just nodded and within minutes they were both asleep.  
  
) ()  
  
Kagome lay in bed trying not to wake up Inuyasha. She had been awake for almost an hour, but she still didn't want to move. She sighed and decided to turn around and see if he was really asleep. She turned in his arms and smiled. He was fast asleep and looked so innocent. She glanced up at his head when she saw something move. 'He has dog ears. Why does he have dog ears? Oh well, I'll ask him when he wakes up.' Kagome thought, snuggling closer to him.  
  
Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha was also awake. He had been for a long time, but decided to pretend he was sleeping. He like the calm feeling she gave him. When she turned around it took all of his strength not to blush. He could tell she was looking at him and decided to relax. She wouldn't have able to see his hears, he did have the concealment spell still running. 'I wonder how I'm going to explain this to her. She is definitely going to want an explanation.'  
  
"Inuyasha, are you awake?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha opened one eye and nodded. 'Wonder what she'll do.' He thought.  
  
"Why are you here? I don't even know how you got in my house, no my room, no my bed! I remember locking the doors and windows!" Kagome asked, still whispering. "And why do you have dog ears?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes got wide. "You c-can see them?"  
  
"Of course I can, I just want to know why I didn't see them before, and HOW THE HELL YOU GOT INTO MY HOUSE!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha winced and flattened his ears against his head. Kagome was instantly sorry and reached up to pet his ears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"It's ok, my ears are just very sensitive to noise." Inuyasha said, smiling slightly. "Ok, I guess I should tell you why I'm here." At Kagome's nod he continued. "Well a couple days ago I got into a fight with my older half- brother Shessomaru. We got a little out of hand and I got kicked out and hurt. Well I am a half-demon and my body reverted to its simplest form. That happens to be a dog. I was lying in an alley, waiting for my wounds to heal when this girl came and took me home. She bandaged me up and tried to make me comfortable. The next day I was almost healed so I decided that I would go to school and protect that girl that helped me. Then she came up with the perfect plan to blow up the science lab. The rest of the day I played video games with her. Then I went back to her house as fast as I could and transformed into a dog. She went to work, came back, and we went to bed. Next thing I know I'm waking up to her yelling at me."  
  
"Well that explains a lot. So you're a half-demon? I thought demons concealed themselves." Kagome said.  
  
"Wait, you know about demons?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"My family has a history of being strong Miko's. my grandfather told me all about demons. I never really believed him until now." Kagome told him, smiling up at him.  
  
"Well that explains why you can see my ears, it must be your Miko blood." Inuyasha explained.  
  
Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, trying to process everthing that had just happened. She leaned her head on his shoulder and considered how she should respond to this. "will your brother let you back in his apartment?" she asked.  
  
"No, we had a pretty bad fight, why?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded. "Ok, then you can stay here. I don't have anyone else living here and you need somewhere to stay."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her like she was crazy. "You want me to stay her, even after finding out about me being a half-demon?"  
  
"Yup, don't worry about it. I'm lonely staying all alone. Now we can both have someone to live with." Kagome smiled and looked him straight in the eyes. "Besides, I like your doggie ears, they're cute."  
  
Before Inuyasha could say anything the phone started to ring, so Kagome started to get up. Before she could get off the bed she was pulled back by two strong arms. "Well, don't you want my answer?" He asked.  
  
) end of chapter ()  
  
. I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, I have actually been writing pretty long chapters for this fic! shock hehehe. Here's some review responces:  
  
Blackcats of the moon- hey, sorry I didn't get to your review last time! I have no idea which two chemicals, or three......I'm not that smart. Lol, thanks for the review!  
  
Americanstarryknight89 (chapters 1&2)- here it is, my wonderful story that you have already read part of. How far have you gotten in it anyway? And I think I don't have to re-review, right? Thanx for the review!  
  
Lil:.Cat:.Anime (chapters 1&2)- phew, your name is hard to type! Lol, I'm glad you love it!  
  
K005- thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'm always glad to hear that!  
  
Suki1- wow, so many people love it, now I really have to update fast! Hehe, thanks!  
  
Arline- Here's more! (Gives you a plate full of words) that might not be in order though...  
  
FieryDemonFox- yup, Sango and Miroku kinda just popped up though...wasn't my best character introduction.  
  
CriystalTears- (sweat drop) oops...I really can't spell at times can I? yup, I definitely am trying to add in some romance, I love romance...  
  
Shippogrl- yeah, I love that he can turn into a dog at will too! It's sorta like Shessomaru, but half demon style .  
  
Matt- HI MATT!!!!!!! I miss you!!!!!! Lol, It's been only, what, 6 days since I've seen you? Lol, so how's everything? Everything's great here! Yup, the teacher was definitely modeled after ms. Lynch! Lol, I hope you like this chapter, ttyl!  
  
Well, I'll ttyl!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	4. Chap 4: A visit from Sango

A dog's life  
By Ryngrl5  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well don't you want my answer?" he asked.  
  
Kagome just laughed and nodded. She watched as he slowly got more and more annoyed. 'I wonder what's wrong?' she thought. "I'll stay here on one condition." Inuyasha finally grumbled.  
  
"What's that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You turn down that stupid phone!" He said, glaring at the phone.  
  
Kagome laughed and once again got up. She went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome, its Sango. What's up?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing really." Kagome lied, looking over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's Sango." Kagome answered.  
  
"Kagome who's over? Was that Inuyasha I just heard? I knew it! You are more than friends!" Sango yelled.  
  
"No! Well yes, it is Inuyasha but nothing happened!" Kagome rushed to reply. She was blushing so hard she felt like a tomato.  
  
"I don't know, Miroku and are coming over! We'll be there in five minutes! Bye!" Sango said, quickly hanging up the phone.  
  
"Inuyasha we have to get dressed NOW!" Kagome yelled, kicking hom out of bed. "Sango and Miroku are coming over." Inuyasha got up and pulled some clothes out from under the bed.  
  
Kagome ran into the closet and grabbed her own clothes. She ran into the bathroom and got ready as fast as she could. When she came out she looked around trying to find Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, where are you?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm downstairs and Miroku and Sango are walking up the walkway." He yelled back.  
  
Kagome squeaked and dashed down the stairs. She reached the bottom right when the doorbell rang. She opened it and smiled at them. "He, what took you so long?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sorry, I had to drag Miroku out of bed. It takes him an hour just to talk coherently." Sango explained.  
  
Kagome nodded and led them in. she brought them into the living room and sat down. Looking around Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting on the ground next to her. She looked the other way and waited for someone to talk.  
  
"How long have you two known each other?" Sango asked, watching them both carefully.  
  
"Two days, why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to know how long you two have been going out. I guess only one day." Sango said innocently.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "We are not going out, I told you that. We are just friends."  
  
Sango looked between the two of them and stared to say something, but was interrupted by Miroku. "He's living here."  
  
"WHAT?????" Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha all yelled at once.  
  
"Well it's very obvious. They both look half asleep, and it's nine in the morning. No sane teenage boy is awake at this time. He slept over, or he lives here." Miroku said, randomly fully awake. (A/n O.O that makes no sense to me and I wrote it. I think Miroku is just a little too perceptive for his own good...)  
  
"What is he talking about?" Sango asked in a tight voice, glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Well....Inuyasha's brother kicked him out so I'm letting him stay here. It was my idea and you know I could hurt him if he tried anything. So please don't over react." Kagome said before Inuyasha could say anything.  
  
Sango just sat there for a second, than her face turned red with anger. "Kagome what do you think your doing letting a teenage boy live in your house? All he's going to do is take advantage of you!"  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Look Sango, Inuyasha wouldn't do that, he didn't even ask to live here, I offered."  
  
"Kagome you don't understand. He can't live here." Sango said in a tone that only Kagome would argue with.  
  
"Why not, what is your reason?" Kagome asked, challenging her.  
  
"BECAUSE HE'S A HALF DEMON!" Sango yelled, instantly going white.  
  
"So, why should that matter?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"You know? How do you know?" She asked.  
  
"I want to know you the hell you found out! Is it 'figure out Inuyasha's secret' day or something??" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sango winced and looked ashamed. "Well my family descends from Demon Slayers. (a/n wow, how original of me...(sigh)) I can tell when a demon is using a concealing spell and how to see threw it. I wouldn't mind being friends with a demon, or even Kagome being an unaware friend, but I don't want you living together!" Sango said forcefully.  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped and he looked at the floor. "NO! Damn it Sango, you don't even know him! Yeah he's half demon, but he's half HUMAN too. I trust him, so you should too. NOW GET OVER IT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Everyone's eyes were as big as plates. (a/n hehe, I can so see that...) Slowly Inuyasha started to smile. Sango just sat in shock at how aggressive Kagome was over this. Miroku, well I won't get into what he was thinking...  
  
"Kagome I don't think...." Sango started, but she was interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"Look Sango, I know you're trying to protect me, but I don't need it. I trust Inuyasha, and I'm 100% positive he would never hurt me." Kagome was steaming.  
  
Sango sighed and nodded. "It's not my decision I guess, but I really don't approve of this. I will be watching you!" Sango said before dragging Miroku back to their house.  
  
"I am so confused....." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Ain't we all...so what time is it?" Kagome asked, looking around.  
  
"9:30." Inuyasha answered shortly, still spinning from all the confusion.  
  
"Well I'm going back to sleep. It's way too early to be awake. If you want you can take a nap on the couch." She said over her shoulder as she headed upstairs.  
  
Inuyasha sighed before collapsing on the couch. 'She is one strange girl....' he thought before passing out.  
  
) ()  
  
Kagome woke to the smell of something good coking. 'What could that be?' Kagome thought, getting out of bed. She went downstairs to see Inuyasha cooking pancakes. (In my fic he can cook a little ok???)  
  
"Good morning." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning. I didn't know you could cook." Kagome said. She sat at the table and watched Inuyasha bring the pancakes to the table.  
  
"I have many hidden talents." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he sat down.  
  
"Ok, so what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well I do need some more cloths, but the thought of going to the mall with a girl is a very scary thought." Inuyasha muttered the last part under his breath.  
  
"I LOVE THE MALL!" Kagome yelled. "But I don't have any money at the moment...I won't be able to buy you clothes." Kagome said sullenly.  
  
"That's ok. When my parents passed away they left me half their fortune and half of their company. As a present for letting me stay here you con go on a shopping spree and I'll pick up the tab." Inuyasha answered easily. (a/n yea yea, ooc, oh well I have to get them to the mall somehow...)  
  
Kagome sat there staring at him. "But won't that be a bad thing? Don't you need to save your money?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nah, I get a lot of money from my half of the company, even if I do allow my brother to run it, for the time being at least." Inuyasha answered.  
  
A grin slowly spread across Kagome's face. "Than what are we waiting for?" She yelled hurrying upstairs to get dressed.  
  
()  
  
20 minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha were at the mall. "Where do you want to go first?" Inuyasha asked, following slightly behind Kagome.  
  
"Well I haven't gotten a chance to come here yet, so let's see if they have a Hot Topic around here anywhere." Kagome said, wandering down to one end of the mall. (a/n HOT TOPIC ROCKS! If you haven't gone, go asap, it rocks!)  
  
"Just where I wanted to go." Inuyasha said and caught up to Kagome.  
  
It took 15 minutes to find Hot Topic. They turned to go into the store when they were knocked down by a teenager coming out of the story. Inuyasha looked to see if Kagome was ok and caught her sent. Anger was rolling off of her in waves.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong? Why are you so pissed?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" Kagome growled.  
  
) ()  
  
Hehe, I hope you liked this chapter! I hate to leave it at a cliffy, but this seems the perfect place to stop. And the fact that it's around 12:37 a.m.... .  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Before you review could you check out my bio please? I have three fic ideas there and I want to know which one to write first. If you could vote in your review, or e-mail me at BookBaby1052aol.com that would rock! Thanks!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Kill-All-Flamers-210: I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! Hehe, I just got my first flame for any of my stories for Playing Pretend and I don't like flamers very much...anyway, O.O wow, that was a whole lot of updates! I hope you liked it!  
  
Sango14120: Her question was whether or not he would stay, I didn't make it very clear did I?? Sorry about that...  
  
Matt: they did not 'sleep together' they just happen to share a bed. (My pervert mind at work here, lol) thanks for the review!  
  
Americanstarryknight89: sorry if you got lost in Getting Away, I really did have lots of twists in that one didn't I? . I'm glad this is your favorite though, it does seem to be popular...KYLE!!! I miss Kyle, and RHAP (sigh). Tory and I just had this discussion, and I miss Kyle and RHAP while she just misses RHAP and said Kyle's ugly...well to each his own I guess. . lol  
  
Sun Flower: Hey Sunny Bunny, what's up? It's been a while huh? Well, thanks for the review, glad you liked the fluff!  
  
Lil:.Cat:.Anime: hehe, she didn't yell cuz I'm crazy and didn't want her too. I like fluff, even if it is irrational....'  
  
Tory: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I liked the last part of your review. Inuyasha always has long hair 'cause in the actual show it's down to right below his butt I think, or was it lower back?? Anyway, everyone just thinks of him that way I guess.  
  
Shippogrl: I love Kouga bashing too, he pisses the hell outta me! Thanks for the review!  
  
LifeLongStampedK: Thanks, I love it when people think it's cute!! .  
  
FieryDemonFox: hey! I especially like the staying in bed part too, it was so fun to write! Thanks!  
  
Suki1: Thanks, I'm glad you love it .  
  
Someone: lol, cool name! I hope you liked this!  
  
Criystal Tears: Hey! I can't stop being hyper either.....it's a very scary thing sometimes. (for my friends at least .) I was born strange too, lol, my friends think I'm crazy. I'm glad you liked the fluff!! Thanks!  
  
O.O wow so many reviews! I can't wait to see how you liked this one! Don't forget to vote! Thanks!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	5. IMPORTANT!

Hello Everyone! This is going to be posted to all of my fics, so it applies to all.

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm not allowed. I am in summer school right now and I'm not allowed to type, I really shouldn't be writing this.

In response to Impatient, I am allowed online, but my mom blames the fics for me failing my class, I've been sneaking onto whenever I can. I will be able to write again in about a week, I swear I will bring out an extra long chapter for each of my fics.

I am EXTREMELY sorry about this, I tried to get this out earlier but my mom caught me. If I'm caught typing I don't get my permit, so I'm not gonna type another chapter (I want my permit!) oh shot, my mom's home, g2g!!!

heart

Ryngrl5


	6. Changing Pen Name

Hey Everyone!!!

School is over and I am back from New Hampshire (evil family trips) so now I am going to be updating within a day or two. I hope you like the next chapter!!

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am changing my pen name!!! It's going to be SkyWolf or something like that. (depending on whether or not it's already taken). I have checked and you can search all of my stories by their titles, so until you can get my definite penname please search by that. I don't want you to not be able to find it! Thank you sooo much!

Well that's all I had to say! I'll see you later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heart

Ryngrl5 (soon to be SkyWolf)


	7. Chap 5: Murder

Chapter 5

"I'm going to kill him!" Kagome yelled. She tried to get up but she was held back by Inuyasha.

"Kagome what is going on?" Inuyasha asked over her yelled threats.

Kagome didn't even answer she just kept on yelling at the boy. "How dare you come near me!!! I'll kill you, you bastard!"

The boy sneered as he replied. "Are you going to kill me just like I did them? Will you laugh as I scream? I laughed as they screamed."

Kagome screamed and fought Inuyasha even harder. "You killed them and enjoyed it? YOU BASTARD!!!!"

"What the hell is going on??" Inuyasha yelled. (a/n god, there is a whole lot of yelling going on...)

"He killed them! He killed them and loved it!" She growled.

"Who? Who did he kill?" Inuyasha asked, extremely confused.

Kagome's eyes when blank and she stopped fighting. "He took his car and waited outside my house. When the family left the house he followed them. Then he crashed into them, laughing the whole time. It was meant to kill the whole family, but I wasn't in the car." She turned her freezing glare on the boy. "Have you come to finish the job Naraku?"

"No, of course not. I lost interest in you a while ago. I have come for your little friend, but you are an added joy. I can not wait to see you both on my first day of school tomorrow, it will be an, well lets just say it shall be an experience." Naraku said with a smirk.

Kagome just glared at him. She couldn't even answer that. Inuyasha let her go and said, "Go ahead, murder away."

Kagome lunged at Naraku, throwing a punch at him. She hit him straight in the jaw and continued punching him. Someone apparently called the security officer and they had to be pulled apart.

"I am bringing both of you to the manager." He said, dragging them away.

It took them an half an hour to get out of there. When they did they didn't really feel like shopping and headed home. The car ride was silent on the way home. Kagome couldn't even look Inuyasha in the eyes.

Inuyasha was deep in his own thoughts. 'Why would this Naraku guy want Kagome's family dead? Why would he want me dead? I don't even know him! How am I going to protect Kagome? Hell, how can I even comfort her? I am so confuse!'

Kagome's mind was filled with flashbacks from the day her family died. Her last moments with them, the empty house, and the phone call. Seeing _him_ had brought back everything. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. As fierce red tracks made their way down her face she felt Inuyasha stiffen.

"Please don't cry." Inuyasha whispered, looking desperate.

As the car pulled into the driveway Kagome whispered sorry while wiping her eyes.

Inuyasha hopped out of the car and helped Kagome out her side. Once they were in the house Inuyasha sat on the couch and pulled Kagome into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha laid down and placed her down next to him. 'I'll let her take a nap, she needs one after all of that.' He thought, drifting off to sleep with her.

( ) ( ) 

Sango and Miroku stood over Inuyasha and Kagome trying not to laugh. Inuyasha had a secure hold on Kagome's waist and she had her forehead resting on his shoulder.

It had been Sango's idea to come. She wanted to check up on them, make sure that no one was dead. When they hot there though they had been asleep on the couch, definitely NOT killing each other. Sango had gone to wake Kagome up but Inuyasha had pulled her closer and growled.

Miroku had started to giggle and Sango tried not to laugh. Inuyasha woke up anyway and looked up to see a giggling pair of teenagers.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled in a whisper.

"Well Sango wanted to check up on both of you so she dragged me ever. When we saw the both of you like that we tried to wake Kagome up, but you growled and pulled her closer. Then we started to laugh which woke you up." Miroku answered.

Sango just nodded in agreement and smiled. Inuyasha explained the events of the day since they left. Once he finished Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome with sympathy. They knew all about what had happened with Naraku.

Inuyasha slowly got up from the couch and put a blanket over her. Shoving Sango and Miroku into the kitchen, Inuyasha knew he needed to let her sleep. He talked with them for a while before they left.

Minutes after her friends left Kagome sat up, frightened from a nightmare. She looked around and yelled, "Inuyasha! Where are you? Inuyasha!!"

Within seconds he was there. "I'm right here, are you ok?" he asked.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Yes, I had a nightmare. I don't think that was it though. Sometimes I get dreams that just feel to real to be just dreams. They're too, well, organized. These dreams usually come true, and this one was one of them. It just doesn't make sense!! Naraku and I are facing off, but he's different. He looks older, and to put it bluntly, evil. Then you come in, but you're different too. Your eyes are red, and you have marks on your face. "Kagome looked up at him. "Do you know what it means?"

He shook his head and asked, "No, but you said Naraku looked older right? Could it be in far off future?"

"No, we weren't older. You might have changed, but only he was older." Kagome answered.

"Well I'm sure we'll figure it out. Don't worry, nothing will happen." Inuyasha tried to reassure.

Kagome nodded and thought '_I hope so, because at the end Naraku's dead, but you turn on me Inuyasha. I don't want that to happen. Please don't let that happen.' _

( ) ( ) 

HEY!!!! I'm back from the dead! I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to put in as much fluff and information as I could to make up for the whole not typing forever thing. Hehe, sorry about that!

I won't have review responses in this chapter, because I'm guessing you want me to post this ASAP right?? Lol, ok, well, I will go post it right now! Ttyl people!

SkyWolf


	8. Chap 6: Suprise Guest

Chapter 6

Kagome glared at the clock, she hated work. Houjou was in back singing along with the radio, off tune of course. That brought a little smile to Kagome's face. It was 10:30 p.m. and she was just ready to get out of there.

The bell over the door rang and Kagome put on her fake smile, which was soon gone. "Kouga, didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Kagome asked coldly.

"Yeah," he growled, "but that doesn't mean I'm going too. You'll be my woman Kagome, I always get what I want." He stated smugly.

"Well you can't have me so back off." Kagome snapped. He was now at the counter and only a few feet away from her, and she couldn't stand being that close to him. She stepped back, only to have him drag her forward, and snarl in his face.

:SLAP:

"Don't touch me." Kagome said coldly.

:crash:

Kagome blinked in amazement, something had hit Kouga in the knee's knocking him over.

"Wa?" she muttered.

Then she saw the fluffy white tail peeking over the counter, and a large dog jumped onto the counter. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" she asked.

All that came out was a bunch of barking...which Kagome found really helpful...especially since she couldn't understand it.

Kagome just shook her head, and yelled back to Houjou that she had to leave early and he said he would cover for her. "Alright Inuyasha let's head home." She whispered.

( ) ( )

Kagome was trembling, it was the next day and she was back in school. Up in the front of the class was stood Naraku, and Kagome could almost feel the evil rolling off of him.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Kagome turned around and smiled gratefully at him. Sango was in this class also, and she was glaring at Naraku.

That class was very tense for the three friends. Thankfully Kagome and Inuyasha had P.E. next, and Naraku wouldn't be there. Of course...another surprise guest would be...

( ) ( ) 

Kagome and Inuyasha stood together in the gym waiting for the long term substitute to show up.

"So, who do you think it'll be? Another teacher like Mr. Passilo (:shudders: Evil 8th grade p.e. teacher...blaaaah), or maybe a lazy teacher so we don't have to ever run...that would rock." Kagome said.

Seconds later her question was answered as a man walked into the gym. His long white hair and golden eyes matched those of Inuyasha's. Unlike Inuyasha he seemed to have no emotions.

Kagome tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and whispered, "Wow, he looks a lot like you."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"The P.E. sub, look." Kagome said, pointing.

O.O, yes, that was Inuyasha's facial expression. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru turned around and raised one eyebrow. "Well I was not expecting this part time job to lead me to you little brother."

Inuyasha glared and just looked away. 'No use fighting him here, I wouldn't be able to speak openly anyway.'

Kagome walked straight up to Sesshomaru and looked him directly in the eyes. Then she slapped him across the cheek, leaving a bright red mark.

Everyone stopped talking and started at the new girl. Kagome continued to glare at him and held her ground as Sesshomaru's shock turned to anger.

In a cold and dangerously calm voice Shesshomaru asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you first injure him, then kick him out on his own, leaving him at the mercy of the elements. How dare you call him brother? You have no right, I don't care how much you fought, he is your brother, and you are a jerk to treat him like dirt." Kagome said in an equally calm yet still angry voice.

It was Sesshomaru's turn to be surprised. He hadn't even considered that this little human would know the truth about his brother and himself, which is the only way she could know how injured he would be. "And how would you know what happened? Are you his little girlfriend now?"

Kagome blushed, but answered in a surprisingly calm voice. "I found him hurt, and I helped him get better, and on top of that I am Kagome Higurashi, which I know should mean something to you." Kagome stood up proudly.

Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows this time, "Higurashi? Interesting..." was all he said.

Kagome just nodded, and walked back over to Inuyasha. Surprisingly their conversation had be quite that only Inuyasha with his super good hearing hear all of it.

"What does your last name have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um..well..."

( ) END OF CHAPTER 6 ( )

um...:ducks as random things are thrown at me: I WUV U! I'm sooo sorry, I kno I promised a fast update, and I kno that it's been...months...i'm just lazy. I'm really sorry tho, I really really am. Um, again, I'm really sorry, and I'm not going to promise a quick update, cuz I dunno what's gonna happen in the wacky life of me...yea, insanity over here.

I will do review responces for this chappy next time, but right now I really think ya'll just want me to update right? Lol, shocked..

Ttyl babes/dudes

:heart:

Skywolf

l

l

l

v

you kno u wanna review .


	9. Chap 7: Kaede?

Chapter 7

"Well my last name isn't really as important as it used to be. But the Higurashi's are one of the purest Miko family's left, every generation has a Miko in it. They are also very powerful. That's why it was a sort of leverage with Sesshomaru." Kagome answered, rushing threw it as fast as she possibly could.

"Alright..." Inuyasha replied.

The rest of P.E. was spent with Kagome glaring at Sesshomaru, and something nagging Inuyasha in the back of his head. He knew he remembered something about the Higurashi family, but he couldn't remember what it was.

After P.E they both had English with Ms. Ayumi. 'Thank god, I could use a break after first homeroom and then P.E.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha walked in first, and then he quickly backed up and pushed Kagome around the corner. "You're not going to want to go in there." Inuyasha stated.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, confused.

"We have a sub in this class too." Inuyasha said tentatively.

"Great, who is it?" Kagome asked in a defeated tone of voice.

"I don't know, but they seem mean…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome just sighed and went into the classroom. Her eyes widened and she ran up and hugged the teacher. "Ms. Kaede! I missed you, how are you? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked all in a rush.

"Calm down child or I will not be able to answer you're question." Ms. Kaede said.

Kagome instantly let her go and took a step back. 'Oops…' she thought.

"Ms. Higurashi, I was wondering if I would ever see you again. I have moved here because it is a better retirement plan, and I will be retiring soon as you know. And I am fine dear, though it has been a while since I have seen any familiar faces." Ms. Kaede answered a small smile on her face.

Inuyasha walked up next to her with a confused look on his face. Suddenly Ms. Kaede's face got very serious and she looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes. "Kagome is he your friend."

"Yes, this is Inuyasha, he's new here too." Kagome said brightly.

"Interesting." Ms. Kaede said under her breath. Only Inuyasha could hear her.

The bell rang and the class sat down in their seats. Ms. Kaede went to the front of the room and wrote down some page numbers in the book and then some questions for them to answer about that chapter. Kagome finished quickly. Inuyasha on the other hand was so rapped up in the story that he forgot to do the questions and went ahead in the book so that he could find out what happened. Ms. Kaede saw this happen, and soon it was time for discussing the questions.

It was like a lamb to the slaughter, Inuyasha had none of his questions answered and she would always pick on him first.

Inuyasha left that class feeling very stupid, and on his way to lunch he was in a sort of daze, so out of it was he that he didn't even noticed that Kagome had stayed behind.

Kagome was confused why Ms. Kaede, the one teacher she had liked before the car accident, was being so mean to Inuyasha. And she wanted to find out.

"Ms. Kaede, what was that all about?" Kagome asked in a tight voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ms. Kaede said in a fake innocent voice.

"Why were you picking on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked plainly.

Kaede's face when serious and she looked Kagome straight in the eyes. "Child, you know what you are, but do you know what he is?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and answered, "Everyone always assumes I can't see plain and clear that he's a half demon and I don't care. Why does everyone think it's so horrible?"

"You know and you don't care?" Kaede asked with astonishment in her voice.

"Yes I know, and I don't mind at all. He's half HUMAN too, and not all demons are bad. You forget who I am Kaede, I am fully capable of holding him of if need be, though I don't believe there will ever be need." Kagome answered.

"Of course Kagome, I understand, just watch your back, and don't trust him more than necessary." Kaede whispered, as Kagome left in a huff.

End of chapter 7

sry it's so short, but I wanted to get it out soon. O and is all criptic and everything, so proud of myself . yes, Kagome has a secret, and all shall be revealed next chapter! lol, I hope you liked it, but u know I would know for sure? U guessed it! A review! Lol

Review Responces-

Americanstarryknight89- haha, babes/dude thing was cuz I am sooo looking forward to summer, and I tink I was drugged when I wrote that, lol! Go me…haha, I have had too much sugar today . mwhaha

Inuyashasonly1- here's ur update! Thanks, I think he diserved it too, evil fluffy :hits fluffy on head: be nicer to ur brother:fluffy grumbles something about killing me: o.O BAD FLUFFY :hits harder: fluffy- . . hehe

Lunarcat12- thanks! I'm glade you like it, and I hope that u like this chapter too!

Lucinda- I hope you like this, and I hope I get the next one out soon too so u'll be happy . I'm glade I got this one out soon tho, so I hope it was fast enough.

Well that's it for now! Ttyl peoples

:heart: Skywolf


End file.
